Paranormal
by Hawkeye329
Summary: The Elric brothers go to a small deserted looking town to investigate paranormal activities, when they find out it could be too much for just the two of them. PLease R&R!COMPLETE!
1. The Assignment

Paranormal

Chapter1: The Assignment

"Brother, wake up." Opening his eyes, Edward Elric saw his Brother Alphonse staring at him with his big metal helmet as his face. He jumped up in surprise, making him laugh. He then rubbed his eyes and looked at him. "Why do we have to get up?" "Because Mustang's gonna kill you if your late again."

"Dammit!" Ed jumped up off the bed and started to race across the room, collecting his things. He threw his boots on and went for his red coat. "Why didn't you say something!" He swung the coat over his shoulders and ran to the door, Al right behind him. "Because I thought you would know."

Reaching the door, Ed threw it open and dashed outside, leaving his little brother behind him. He ran up the streets occasionally bumping into a passersby leaving them screaming at him for spilling their drink down their shirts. He ran down a street and turned a corner and finally saw headquarters in his view.

He sprinted up the steps and opened the door, heading straight to Colonel Mustang's office. Finding it he stopped running and stood in front of the door, trying to catch his breath. Then he knocked on the door and waited for the Colonel's usual reply to step inside. "C'mon in." Ed turned the doorknob and pushed the door open. He then walked to the front of Mustang's desk. "I'm here Sir." Roy turned his chair to face him. "Well, it's about time you showed up. I have a job for you to do."

Edward groaned in his head. _Great, just when I think I can sleep in._ He waited for his instructions. "I need you to go to the town of Fairwell and investigate some odd activity they have going on there." He looked at him in the eye, to show his attention was being given. Roy looked at him and smiled his normal sly way. "You've never dealt with something like this before, and its not gonna be easy for you either." Ed thought to himself for a moment. _Every job he gives me is something I've never done before. _

"So what am I dealing with here, Colonel?" He waited for his reply just to see how hard his duty was to be. He had a feeling that it was going to be very different from the usual. Mustang folded his hands together on his desk and leaned back in his chair. "Your assignment is to investigate the paranormal activities in the town." Ed's eyes went wide. This was certainly different from everything else. He stared at him. Roy smirked. "Your train leaves in two hours. You should arrive at about two in the morning."

The Colonel then dismissed Ed from his office. He walked out looking for Al who was waiting for him outside on the steps. He stopped in front of him. "We have to catch a train in a couple hours." Alphonse looked down at him. "What is it Ed?" "Ghosts."

Sorry this chapter is so short. I will make the next chapter longer. Please review and tell me how this chapter was:)


	2. The Town of Fairwell

Paranormal

Chapter 2: The Town of Fairwell

"Come on Al, we're gonna miss the train!" Ed ran towards the now moving car that they were supposed to be on. Al came up behind him and grabbed hold of him. He then threw him onto the car and jumped on after him. Ed stood up and looked up at him. "You could have told me you were gonna do that!"

Al laughed and looked right back at him. "I just wanted to help." Ed knew that there would be a smirk on his little brother's face if possible. He missed his happy expressions. He smiled at him. "Let's find our seats." Together the two brothers walked inside of the train car and went to the way back of it. The whole thing was empty making it easy for them to move without the eyes staring at them. Ed never said anything, but he hated it. He found a seat and sat down. Al did the same. "Brother, you look tired." Ed grunted. "I am tired, tired of these 'assignments' that happen one right after the other. This little town better have something about the stone!"

He looked to see Al with his head turned away looking out of the opposite window on the other side. "Are you listening?" Ed felt agitated suddenly and realized how much that he wasn't looking forward to. Al turned back to him. "Yes. Ed, why don't you get some sleep, you look like the walking dead." He looked at him and started taking off his coat to use as a blanket. "Don't mention the dead Al, we have to deal with them soon enough."

Ed lay down and covered himself with his coat. He then turned away, facing the seat. "Wake me up when we arrive at the town." "Right" He then shut his eyes and fell into slumber.

Feeling something cold and hard on his shoulder, Ed opened his eyes. "Wha--?" "We're here." He sat up and rubbed his neck. _Why can't they have beds in these things? _He looked out the window to see a poor looking station with nobody around. Standing up, he put his coat back on and grabbed his suitcase. Al followed behind him as he walked thru the aisle and out of the door.

Stepping outside, he felt a cold chill run up his spine. He looked behind him and all around, expecting something to be watching him, but for all he knew _they_ could be. "Al hunched over and the armor containing his started to shiver like a frightened child would in a haunted house. Ed looked at him and stopped walking. "What's wrong, you scared?" Al shook his head. "No, just spooked." He rolled his eyes at him and kept walking.

Passing the station and walking towards the center of the town, no one was found on the streets. Horse carriages or cars were no where in sight. Most of the buildings looked rundown. But occasionally, a head would peer out of a closed curtain, and then when it was satisfied, disappeared back behind it. Ed watched as a few more people peered out at them. "Humph, touchy people." "Well can you blame them, with the stories floatin' around, I would be with them."

Looking up, Ed sighed with relief. "Here's an Inn, we should stop in and see if they have a vacancy." They than walked to the door and opened it. Walking inside, the two saw people talking in hushed voices, drinking out of monstrous sized mugs. _Wow, these people look scared out of their wits. _Walking over to the bar, Ed climbed on one of the tall stools and leaned against the long table in front of him.

He looked up at Al, who was now sitting next to him. "You the visitors in town?" Ed jumped and looked to see the bartender, polishing a mug. "Yeah. Do you have anything besides beer?" The man nodded and pulled out from underneath of the bar a pitcher full of water. _Well, anything will work. I'm parched. _When his glass was poured, He gratefully took a long drink, draining the glass in one gulp. The man refilled it and looked at them suspiciously. "So, why do you want to come to a place like this, don't you know what has been happening to the people of this town?"

Ed took another drink from his glass. "Ghosts have been terrorizing people, did I miss anything?" Murmurs from behind them loudened, as if the topic never died. The bartender shook his head. "There have been stories of poltergeists actually torturing the living, for pleasure. Ed choked on some water. "But they can't torture people their not even a solid form of matter!" The barman nodded. They take control of your body and they do the unthinkable."

Ed saw out of the corner of his eye Al shivering. He felt another cold chill and shivered himself. He looked up at the man. He put down the mug he had in his hands. "Say, you never told me why you were here. You wouldn't be a state alchemist by any chance would ya?" Ed's insides gave an uncomfortable jerk. Every time this question was asked, they were thrown out on the streets with the dogs. _No sense in lying._ "Um, yeah."

The man jumped up… and hugged him. Feeling his lungs crushed, Ed gasped, giving the man the hint. He let him go and looked at him with what looked like happiness. "We've been waitin' for one of you to come along. Wow, their gonna be really satisfied now." Ed felt confused. The man looked at him carefully. "What's your name shorty?" Instant anger flooded thru Ed and he stood up. "WHO YOU CALLIN SHORT LIKE AN INSECT! IM STILL GROWING YOU KNOW!" He grabbed the man's collar and was about to raise his fist when Al grabbed him. "Brother, he said nothing like that."

Ed let go of him and sat back down, slouching and taking another drink of water. "Ed Elric, the Full Metal Alchemist." He stared at his glass, now regretting what he had done. The man straightened his shirt and laughed. "Better yet, they have been waiting especially for you." He looked up at him. "What are you talking about?" He smiled. "The spirits leave us alone when we sacrifice people. But lately, they have been asking for alchemists, for their power. But they have really been asking for _you._

Well, I hope this chapter was as good as the last. Please review and tell me how it is.  Thanks! I will update soon.


	3. The Sacrifice

Paranormal

Chapter 3: The Sacrifice

"Get back here! We need you!" The towns' people were yelling for them to come back. "Al, we've got to get out of here!" Ed ran ahead of his younger brother. "Where are we going to go brother?" "Away from here!"

Ed turned and stopped behind an abandoned building. He put his hands on his knees and caught his breath. Al looked down at him. "Won't they be looking for us if we are so important?" Ed stood up straight. "Yeah, we should go inside. They hopefully won't think to look inside the building." Together the two than silently opened the door and stepped inside. Than they walked around taking in what they were seeing.

The building on the inside was worse than its outer shell. The boards were coming up from the ground. The stairs contained in the corner was falling apart. The windows were all busted out as if a villager became bored and threw rocks at them. Ed looked on the other side to see ripped up furniture, as if animals couldn't find any food worthy. "Well, we should get some sleep brother; it's too late in the night to run. You wouldn't make it." Ed glared at his younger brother. "What do you mean I wouldn't make it?" "Shhhh!"

Al put his hand over Ed's mouth and they listened to what was outside. Ed got away from his grasp and carefully went over to a broken window. He peeked out of it and gaped at what he saw. It was the barman, and he was talking to someone. _Wait, that person is… transparent! It has to be a spirit. Why on earth is he talking to it?_

Ed motioned with his hand for Al to join him. With much hesitation, Al made his way towards the window. "Where is the young alchemist you promised me Markus?" The spirit was inches from Mark's face. "We had them, honest! They ran off somewhere when they found out what would happen." "They?" "Yes, the Full metal kid had a brother in a suit of armor." The spirit was about to say something when it stopped. It then looked as if it was thinking. "I sense another soul around here." Then to Ed's horror the spirit looked straight at him and Al."

Before he could move, Ed felt a painful cold run through his body. He choked for air and saw that the spirit had him in its grasp, right through his lungs. "You must be the alchemist I was promised." Ed looked into its cold eyes. The spirit was that of a woman. She was staring at him with a set glare. "Brother! Let him go!" The ghost looked in his direction. "Why do you stay in that armor when you could live better in my world?" She started moving towards him. Ed caught his breath. "Leave him alone, you don't want him!"

The ghostly woman looked back at him. "Your eyes show strength and power, little alchemist. You really are just what I need." Ed felt his anger rise. He tried to argue back but the woman put her icy hand around his neck. He choked and sputtered, feeling himself slip away. "Leave—my brother alone."

The spirit laughed and looked into his eyes. "I'll deal with you in a moment's time." With a flick of her translucent wrist, He was sent flying into a wall, breaking right thru it. "Brother!" Ed lifted his head from the ground a little ways to see the woman going after his brother. She then was reaching into his armor, right for the seal.

"I will not let you…" He clapped his hands together and slammed them onto the ground. "…Take my brother away from me!" The woman was then knocked away from him with a ghostly wall that was protecting Al. "Ed!" He started running towards him. "No, I'll be fine, just go back to HQ!" Al stopped and Ed knew that he was upset inside. The woman got back up and went back towards Edward.

She came in front of him and picked him back up by the neck, making his body painfully numb. He looked into her cold eyes. "Why do you need me so bad?" He choked out. The spirit said nothing, but laughed. She then looked into his golden eyes. Ed's eyes widened suddenly when the woman took her hand and reached inside of his chest. "Ahhhh!" He felt pain n his upper body and saw darkness engulfing him.

Next chapter will begin the POV of Alphonse and Colonel Mustang. Thanks for all the reviews by the way. I look forward to more. Please review and tell Me how its going!


	4. The Call

Paranormal

Chapter 4: The Call

"Brother!" Alphonse screamed towards the unconscious Ed. The spirit of the woman looked back at him and smiled with an evil grin. She then lowered her head down to Ed's and gently kissed his cheek. "Tasty." She looked back at him.

Suddenly, the woman and Ed were gone out of his sight. "ED, COME BACK!" He got up and started to run out of the building and all around the area, searching for them. But there was nothing but a deserted looking town and Markus who was standing there watching him, a smile on his face. Alphonse turned to him. He then ran after him and before he could get away, he grabbed the skin on the back of his neck and hoisted him into the air.

"Where is she taking my brother!" The bartender cowered in fear and tried to struggle free from the painful grip. Al shook him. "WHERE?" He made Markus look him in his hollow eyes, frightening the man even more. "We d-don't know w-where s-she takes h-her victims." Al dropped the barman and started to run. He had to get to a phone and call head quarters, or Edward could--, no he mustn't think of that. _Where are they taking you Ed?_

Ring, Ring Roy Mustang lifted his head from his arms, the phone awakening him from slumber. He looked at it and considered not picking it up and going back to sleep, but then he remembered that he was still at work. He quickly grabbed the phone and put it up to his ear. "Roy Mustang." He cleared his throat and waited for a reply from the other end. It was mostly static on the opposite line, but he heard a familiar voice.

"Alphonse—calling—incident—Fairwell—Ed gone." Then the line went dead with a long beep. He quickly hung up the phone and ran to the doorway peering into the hallway. "Hawkeye, are you here?" "Yes sir. Just checking the rooms. What's wrong Colonel?" He started grabbing his blue coat and keys. "We need to go to Fairview. Fullmetal is gone!"

Hawkeye instantly turned and ran to a room on the right. She was yelling for soldiers to come as back up. Roy quickened his pace and soon made his way to the main entrance. Walking to the car he was stuck in thought, wondering what could have went wrong. _What did you do this time Ed? Don't die on us now._

_When are they going to get here, and what am I supposed to do? _Al paced back in forth in the rundown building, thinking of how he could help. No ideas came to him until he looked around the old building he was standing in. _I could search all the rundown buildings and cells!_ And with that he was off to the next house with no living souls.

After a couple hours of searching and nothing found he came upon the train station. Remembering the chills he felt for being the way he is, he decided to search it. _Even if I don't find anything, at least I can wait for the Colonel to show up. _Alphonse snapped back to reality when a familiar sound hit him. A sound that was similar to a transmutation…

Sorry it took me awhile, I just got back from a trip. I hope this chapter was okay. Thanks for the reviews again and I look forward to more!


	5. Ghost Town Underground

Paranormal

Chapter 5: Ghost Town Underground

Opening his eyes, Ed felt pain in his chest. He tried to rub it and try to sooth it, but he felt his hands and feet bound together. He struggled, but the pain in his chest grew causing him to stop and catch his breath. The air in the room was cold and stale with the smell of dampness. He looked around to find nothing but a dirt floor and wooden beams supporting the ceiling. _Where am I?_

As if reading his mind, a ghostly voice reached his ears, sending a chill down his spine. "Finally, he wakes. Welcome to our underground town." Ed looked up to see the spirit of the woman. "Why do you need me so bad?" Ed injected venom in his voice. "Oh, I see shorty has an attitude." "WHO YOU CALLIN SO SHORT LIKE AN ANT THAT YOU COULD STEP ON AND NEVER NOTICE?" The woman laughed menacingly, startling Ed. She smiled at him. She shook her finger back and forth. "Tisk, tisk Full metal. You don't want to wake the rest of the town up do you? Of course though it would be fine with me. Then we could feast now instead of waiting later." He glared at her. "My brother will find me, you'll never succeed!"

The woman floated over to him and crouched down, so she could see eye to eye with him. Ed grimaced and let out a moan as she took her hand and grabbed his right shoulder, reaching to the tender nerves. "I must be getting on your last nerve, huh?" He tried to throw a rude comment but she tightened her hold, causing him to let out a small yelp of pain. "I would be amazed if your tin can brother could find you in matter of three days, my dear Ed. By the time he comes with those dogs, all they will find is a skeleton of a small boy who never had a chance." Tightening her grip even more, Ed could no longer stand the pain. He once again was taken by the darkness.

"Ahhh!" Al screamed in fright as a cage built up around him. He looked out of the bars to see a young girl about fifteen or sixteen years old smiling with victory. "I have you now my ghostly friend; now give me the rest of the souls!" Al stared at her with his glowing eyes. "I'm not what you think I am! I'm not a ghost!" "Save the small talk for later and give me the souls of my family!" Al thought a moment, hoping that she wouldn't make a move. Then it came to him. "If I was a real ghost, I would be able to go right through this ordinary cage." The girl thought a moment and her shoulders drooped. She then bent down on her knees and drew a transmutation circle. Putting her hands on it, the cage sunk back into the ground. Al sighed with relief.

He then looked to the teen. "Who are you?" She looked at him. "My name is Cat. Forgive me; I thought you were one of the ghosts that took my family away from me." "I am Al. I'm sorry to hear about your family. What did they do?" Cat stared into his eyes. "They stole the souls from their bodies and stored them in their own ghostly being. If you are not a spirit, then what are you?" Al sighed. "I am a soul transmutation. I lost my body in an accident and my brother sealed my soul into this armor." She stared at him with amazement.

Cat opened her mouth to ask something else but was suddenly interrupted. "Alphonse, where is Fullmetal?" Al turned around to see Roy Mustang with Hawkeye and Armstrong. "I don't know, the spirit of a woman had taken him and disappeared. I failed to find anything." Cat gasped. Everyone turned and stared at her. "What is it Cat?" She stared at them all, fear in her eyes. "That woman you were talking about, her name is Aleera. By the looks of you guys you're from the military. Are you alchemists too?" "Get to the point, we need to find Fullmetal!" Mustang yelled. Cat's eyes widened. "Fullmetal, as in the Fullmetal alchemist? Oh no." She looked around them as if making sure nobody else was around. "He is the one that they have been wanting. He has power that they could never have. If they devour his soul, we'll all die."

Mustang looked down at the teen. "What do you mean, devour? And who the hell are you?" Cat looked at him. "I am an alchemist named Cat. I hunt the evil spirits that roam in this town." Mustang nodded. "The Spirit alchemist. Do you know where these 'spirits' are?" She shook her head. "All I know is the spirits disappear into the ground. I have yet to discover exactly where they hide. Unfortunately, anyone has yet to discover the whereabouts of Aleera."

Sorry it took so long, I had a writers block. I was also thinking about ideas for a different F.M.A story. Well, please review and tell me how this chapter was. Thanks!


	6. The Fight

Paranormal

Chapter 6: The Fight

Ed opened his eyes. He saw the musty room and everything suddenly rushed back to him. "I have to get out of here." He pulled himself up and leaned against the wall. Looking down, he saw his automail arm hanging limp at his side. The shoulder was still bleeding and it was throbbing fro the recent events. "Dammit, Winry's gonna kill me!" He examined his metal limb and tried to move it, but nothing happened. _Great, now what am I gonna do?_

Ed looked around the room, making sure he was really alone, and made a plan inside of his head. Carefully making his way to one of the dirt walls, he clapped his hand to the other and placed it on the middle of the wall. Part of the wall was gone, revealing a tunnel. He then stood up and made his way into the dark tunnel.

"We have to find out where they go!" Alphonse looked at Cat. She shook her head. "I haven't had any luck at finding where they go." He felt like a fire was suddenly lit in his armor. "So that's it! You're going to give up! What about my brother! He's in mortal danger and you don't even care!" Cat looked at him with a bewildered expression. "I didn't say anything like that Alphonse; I just haven't figured it out yet! We will find Edward, don't worry." "Enough you too, more working and less chit chat, we need to locate Fullmetal!" Mustang pushed the two of them apart and walked off with Hawkeye trailing behind him.

Al started to look around the town again, searching once again the rundown buildings, this time for doors leading under ground. Cat helped his pursuit as Mustang and Hawkeye shouted orders to the other soldiers that followed them here. After a couple of hours searching, Havoc shouted for them to come to where he was. Al was the first one to reach him and looked at what he had found. "Brother's pocket watch!" Al snatched it off the ground and examined it. He saw blood specked on the cover and then dirt encasing the inside. _Ed where are you, please be okay._

After what felt like three hours, Ed collapsed on the dampened ground floor inside of the never ending tunnel. He panted from the work and running he had done. "Is this ever gonna end?" "For your part, it will soon, my dear boy." Ed felt all the color from his face disappear as he turned to see the ghostly woman. Behind her was another wispy human form. It was a big man who had a mean face and set jaw. He smiled wickedly at him. "He looks delicious! Do we have to wait Aleera?" Aleera turned around and slapped the man upside his translucent face. "Yes you fool!"

Ed watched as the man talked back and then they began to argue, throwing out rude comments and gestures to one another. _They act just like children. _He then clapped his hands (with difficulty) and transmuted a ghostly wall out of the ground, encasing the two ghosts. Aleera looked up… and laughed at Ed. "What's so funny!" Aleera stopped. "This will not stop me a second time, now that I have become immune to your power!" She then walked thru the wall and towards him. He was ready. With another clap he made a sword from the beam next to him that was translucent.

Aleera stopped in front of him when she saw the weapon. "Clever boy you are, but lets see you try to win with a faulty arm.

A big BOOM! was sounded into the night air causing Mustang and everyone else to look down at the ground. Roy quickly took action. "Everyone, move back and close your eyes!" He shouted over the small crowd of searchers. When everyone was safe, he pulled on his gloves and snapped his fingers, causing what seemed like a small bomb to erupt. When the dust cleared, a hole was found in the ground that was connected to a tunnel.

Mustang jumped back suddenly as something flew towards him. He got up off of the ground to see a huge blade the size of himself. Looking down into the hole, hundreds of people stood, all with weapons. He gasped. All of the people were ghosts.

Ed blocked time and time again each of Aleera's blows. He tried to strike her but she moved, returning the attack. He just blocked it and then was pushed to the ground. A blade was coming down on him when he did a back flip out of the way. He jumped up and swung the sword at the ghost's chest and was blown backward by the man. He looked to see the two spirits laughing suddenly. New ghosts started to appear out of the walls and surrounded him._ Great now what?_

Chapter six finally done! YAY! I started a new story The Winged Alchemist if any of you are interested in reading it. Anyway, please review and tell how this chapter was! Thanks!


	7. The Battle of Spirits

Paranormal

Chapter 7: The Battle of Spirits

Roy looked at the spirits that were easily surrounding his back up. He backed up quickly away from the hole in time to see another wispy blade strike where he was standing moments ago. "Everyone retreat!" He turned and ran towards the military men and started shouting his only good order. "Run you fools!"

After little hesitation, Havoc, Hawkeye, and the rest of them turned and started to run as far away as possible… until a ghostly wall shot up from the ground blocking their way. "Dammit!" Roy shouted and cursed in frustration and anger and faced the enemy. The ghosts were moving in dangerously close and they had no weapons that would affect them.

Ed watched as all of the spirits circled around him, looking at him as though he were a delicious meal. He stood up straight and held his sword high, readying himself for any upcoming attack. Aleera looked at him as though he were a terrified child, and inside Ed knew he was scared to death but he would never show it.

"Come now, my dear Edward, it is time we take what we need." Ed shook his head. "I will not let you take my soul!" He backed up all the way to the wall and glared at them all. The leader just smiled mischievously. She then held her weapon high. "Fine then, you want a fight, you got it shrimpy." Anger boiled inside of his whole body and energy surged. "WHO YOU CALLIN' SO SMALL THAT YOU COULD SMUSH WITH YOUR TRANSLUSCENT FOOT AND NEVER THINK TWICE ABOUT LOOKING AT WHAT YOU STEPPED ON!"

All of the spirits howled with laughter, making his last nerve break. He screamed in rage and ran towards Aleera and swung his sword at her, catching her off guard. She moved in the knick of time and sent a blow to his head. He ducked and swung again at her, this time finally making contact with her left side. She fell backward and looked at him in surprise. She winced and got up, floating with the rest of her comrades.

"Seize him!" She then disappeared and all the ghosts surrounded him, reaching out with their cold clammy hands. Ed swung his sword and succeeded in holding them back until something hit him in the back of his head making everything go black.

"Colonel, what do we do now?" Hawkeye shouted to Roy while holding her gun out in front of her. He wondered why she was doing this and noticed she was looking at her gun as well. _Instinct, I'd hate to piss her off on a bad day. Wait already done that, hehe. _Roy snapped out of his thoughts when Cat suddenly jumped in front of him, drawing a transmutation circle on the ground.

"What the hell are you doing?" Cat said nothing, but slammed her hands down on the transmutation circle, causing all of the spirits to glow a fluorescent orange. When it disappeared, the army stopped. "Tell your men to attack them!" She shouted at him. He was about to screech at her for telling him what to do but went with it anyway. Pulling on his gloves, Roy snapped his fingers, and saw that the attack hit. Soon everybody was shooting or somehow alchemically destroying the fiends that were trying to kill them.

After what seemed like forever, Roy saw that no spirit was left. He made sure there was absolutely none left, and then moved forward towards the tunnel they came out of. "Full Metal is down there, I just know it." _Don't give up Ed, we're almost there. Hold on._

Sorry it took so long; school can be such a drag! Anyway I hope this chapter was ok and look forward to some reviews. Thanks: )


	8. Taken Over

Paranormal

Chapter 8: Taken Over

Roy walked to the edge of the hole that lead into the tunnel. He peered into it, seeing that nothing was inside but the dirt and dampness that mustered thru the air. He then looked back at his men. "Everyone keep a lookout for Edward, I'm gonna investigate" "Sir, should I come with you?" Riza stepped forward, a look of concern and worry etched across it. He gave her his normal trademark smile. "I'll be fine, just stay and help everyone out." With that he turned back around and jumped into the tunnel.

"Oof!" Landing at the bottom, Roy hit his knees, not realizing how deep it was. He stood back up and dusted himself off, looking around. It was dark and had the smell of must. It filled his nose making him sneeze. Snapping his fingers, Roy sent a spark flying, filling the room with a brief light. Quickly looking around, he located a stick lying at his feet. When the light gave out, he kneeled down and felt for it. When his hand came across it, he picked it up. He then took a glove off, and wrapping it around the end of the stick, he snapped his other fingers and lit it up, making a temporary torch.

"Aleera?" The manly spirit called out. He searched the underground passage, looking for his master. "What is it, Markus?" Markus turned to see her floating up near the ceiling. She had her left hand draped over her side where the alchemist had struck her. "Are you ok?" Aleera looked down and smiled at him. She floated gracefully down in front of him and looked him in the eye. "I need that boy dead, and soon! He has given me a fatal wound that is a ticket straight to hell!" She had fire glowing in her eyes, making him back up some.

"What do you want me to do?" Markus waited for her reply, hoping it wouldn't involve sending him to his keeper. She looked at him and gave another deadly smile. "Find the Colonel, and find a gun for him, bullets and fire are a beautiful destruction."

Ed felt his eyes flicker and looked around. He saw the same place he had been knocked in the head at, only this time they bound his hands and feet again, and knowing that he would escape, planned on keeping it that way. He carefully crawled to the wall and sat up to view his surroundings. The last ones that he would probably have.

Ed tried to wiggle out of the ropes, but failed considering his automail was of no help. He then thought of other possible ways to escape, and the only thing that came in mind was his alchemy. Painfully, Ed pushed his hands together, almost tearing his left shoulder out of socket, and transmuted the rope into a solid bar of wood. He took in a breath of relief and got up. He then slowly moved forward, hoping that nothing would come across his weak state.

Walking fast, but cautiously, Roy pondered at his surroundings. The tunnel he figured was fresh, considering the fine edges, and also figured that it was Ed who had transmuted it at an attempt to escape. For him, this was a good sign, but the tunnel was now coming to an end, and there was no sign of the youth.

"Dammit, Fullmetal, where the hell are you?" "Colonel Mustang, I've been looking for you." Roy turned around and saw a dark shadow looming over him, and he dropped the torch. Suddenly the figure knocked him to the ground. Before Roy could get up, a force was thrown at him, and something had seemed to cover him, like a blanket sucking the air out of his lungs. He gasped as the figure seemed to enter his body, and as soon as it started, it ended, and he lost all control….

This chapter is a bit longer. Anyways I hope you like this one, please review! I have some ideas in mind now and want to thank Thatz of the Dragon knights for the idea, I think it was timed perfect, so I would like to say that I will accept any suggestions you give and I will see what I can do. And thank you to the rest of you that sent me a review last chapter also, I really look forward to them. Well, I hope you liked this chapter and I will update as soon as I can. : )


	9. Betrayer

Paranormal

Chapter 9: Betrayer

Edward walked along the tunnel and felt himself slow down. He could feel the energy leaking out of him, as if he were a punctured balloon letting all the air out. Knowing he couldn't walk any farther, he stumbled to the wall and collapsed. He didn't want to admit this defeat, but he felt there was no choice. There was nothing left he could do. All of his energy was pretty much used in the alchemy and walking.

Ed then felt fear crawl up his spine as he heard footsteps coming towards him. He forced himself up and started walking the opposite way of the comer. He then found a shadowed hole in the tunnel wall, and crouched down in it. Then he waited for the stranger to walk by, hoping he wouldn't see the exhausted alchemist.

Riza looked down into the tunnel. Her gut kept telling her to jump, to go after Roy, but her military voice kept getting in the way, telling her to follow orders. She walked away from it and went over to Alphonse, who was pacing back and forth, clutching the pocket watch of his brother tightly in his fist. "Alphonse?" She looked at him, hoping he would stop. He did and turned around. "Is the Colonel back with my brother?" She felt her heart sink. She shook her head and heard a saddened sigh escape the bodiless armor. "Everything will be ok, I'm sure the Colonel has already located Edward and is slowly making his way back to the front of the tunnel."

Riza tempted a reassuring smile, but Al turned away. "We have to go down there and help. I can't just stand around, waiting for just one person to find my brother in an underground city full of insane dead people!" He looked at her in the eye, and she knew a fire blazed with determination. She thought deeply for a moment and came to the decision she was fighting to have. "Let's go Alphonse; we're going to help look for Edward." And with that, the two ran to the tunnel and jumped down inside, looking for Ed and Roy.

Ed heard the footsteps become louder and louder with each passing minute. He could feel his heart beating faster and faster. What was he to do if it was an enemy? Wait the enemy cant walk, can they. _Something isn't right, I want so bad to run, but my body says no. I can feel something bad going to happen, but there's nothing I can do._ Ed was broken out of his thoughts when he heard something along with the footsteps. _Snapping._ He could hear what he thought was someone snapping their fingers, and then something bursting into flames. _Mustang! How the hell did he get down here, and what took him so long?_

"Edwaaaaarrrrdddd, where are you?" Ed stopped. He was about to call out for the Colonel, but something was definatly not right. Chills ran down his spine as the Colonel snapped his fingers and called out to him with an eerie voice. He then froze. Flames shot by his hiding place and somewhat licked his automail arm. He quickly moved as far back as he could go. Roy then stopped, and Ed could see him. He was standing right by the small hole. He turned his head and held up his fingers in a snap position. Ed just watched in horror as he then let his fingers go.

"Miss. Hawkeye, how far are we in here?" "I'm not sure, Al, I have never even heard of this place. I'm sure we're getting somewhere though, we've been walking quite awhile." Riza turned a corner and stopped suddenly. Al stopped a little too late and ran into her, saying sorry, but she took no notice to him. A noise sounded in front of them and she put her hand on her gun and quickly pulled it out of the holster. She then held it in front of her and started walking slowly. "Stay here Al." She whispered. She didn't want to be given away by his metallic footsteps. He said nothing and watched her walk.

Riza heard the noise again and went over to the wall in the shadows so just incase it turned directions, it wouldn't see her as well. Again the noise sounded and she gasped. It was a snap, then after it was fire. "Colonel?" She walked faster along the shadows and found herself close to the man that she worked by. She was going to mention she was there, but she sensed coldness about him and she waited.

"Edwaaaaarrrrdddd, come out, come out wherever you are." She shuddered at the sound of his voice and watched as he stopped and faced a hole in the wall. She looked at it as well and saw what she thought was a glint of metal. She squinted her eyes and made an attempt to see better in the darkness. There was a boy sitting there with fear in his eyes as the Colonel went to a snapping position. _Edward! What's the Colonel thinking? He's gonna torch him!_

Jumping out of her own hiding place, she pointed her gun at Roy and gave him a deep glare at what he was going to attempt. "What are you thinking Colonel?"

Ed felt his jaw drop in surprise at Riza. He thought he was a goner. He smiled happily inside, thanking her for coming. He then watched horrified at what happened next. Before he knew it, Roy snapped his fingers at Riza. She fell to the ground unconscious and he looked at her. His eyes had found the gun. Ed watched as he picked up the gun and pointed it right at him, and poised his other hand in a snapping position…

Sorry it took a while. I finally made a longer chapter! I am so proud of myself. Well I hope you liked it and I will update as soon as possible. And if there are any ideas floatin around just let me know. Please review, Thanks!


	10. Soul Taker

Paranormal

Chapter 10: Soul Taker

Ed felt an adrenaline rush run through his body and before he could think about what he was about to do, he was up and painfully running away from the possessed Colonel. He quickly turned the corner and stopped for a moment, listening to see if Mustang was following. Nothing was heard.

"Your so predictable." Ed looked up to see Roy standing in front of him, laughing manically. He gazed at horror and tried to break away once more, but felt a searing pain in his right leg. He screamed and fell, clutching it to him as close as he could. He could feel the hot sting of tears now sliding down his cheeks. He closed his eyes, knowing that it was going to be over soon enough. _I'm sorry Alphonse, I tried my best. No you have to live for you brother, he's all you have left standing by your side. _

"Alright, that's enough!" Ed and Roy turned around to see Riza, gun held in front of her, aimed at his head. The Colonel laughed. "You wouldn't want to do that now would you? You would only kill your beloved Roy. Ha ha ha." "Shut up!" She trembled as she said this, and she too had a tear sliding down her cheek. She uncocked the safety and placed her finger on the trigger.

Edward looked up at the Colonel and tried to sneak away, but he let a groan slip and he grabbed his collar and held up his hand, readying to snap. He stopped and tried to think of something. When the Colonel looked back up, he clapped his left hand with his broken right and placed his hand on the ground. An alchemical reaction immediately erupted and revealed a blocked off Roy, completely unseen. Riza quickly put her gun awayand ran to Ed. She then put his left arm over her shoulder and they slowly started to move away from the demon man.

"Ed, hold on, we're gonna get you out of here. Alphonse, where are you!" Suddenly a clanking of metal sounded behind them and Al appeared. He ran to Ed and picked him up, as if he were a baby. He looked at Al and gave his smirk, trying to reassure him, but it didn't work. Al let out a hollow whimper.

"What did they do to you Brother?" Hw started running, trying not to cause him any pain. "The usual." Was all he could choke out. Between everything that had previously happened and the fresh gun wound, he was surprised that he was keeping conscious. He tried to hold back a groan of pain, but it slid out, echoing with the metal footsteps sounding off in the never ending tunnel.

"Damn that kid!" Aleera carefully slid into the built wall encasing the possessed Roy. "Markus, your letting them get away!" She held her arms out and the walls disappeared. "I-I'm sorry, that stupid kid trapped me." "Well pay more attention! I've had it with you!" She forced her arm into the stomach of the man and felt for the spirit. She felt it and yanked Markus out of the body and looked him in his dead eyes. "I don't need someone who lacks the skills I need." She then took her hand and reached into him where his heart would be and he suddenly disappeared, howling with fear for the last time.

Aleera looked down at the man Markus once possessed and swooped down, taking his place. She then got up and started running into the direction of the large suit of armor that was her prey's brother.

"Alphonse." Ed whispered weakly. He saw his vision going blurry and his breathing turned shallow. "Please stop for a minute, please." Al hesitated, but stopped and layed his brother down. He then called Riza over to take a look at him. She shook her head and took her blue over coat off. She then shredded into pices to use it as temporary bandages. As she covered Ed's wounds, he let out small yelps of pain. After she was finished, he took deep breaths and looked up at them.

Al looked into his older brother's eyes and for the second time in his life saw fear written all over them. His face was pale and he was barely breathing. He then picked him up. "We have to get out of here. Brother, we need to move, or your not gonna make it." Ed said nothing but closed his eyes.

Al then started running with Riza following close behind. Soon, they could see light at the end of the tunnel and relief swept across them. Until Roy jumped from the ceiling knocking Ed from his grasp onto the floor with a thud of bone and metal. Ed gave a small cry and tried to get up, but Roy went over to him and suddenly, Aleera emerged from his chest. She quickly grabbed hold of Ed and they disappeared. He looked in horror at the place where his brother was just lying at. "Nooooooooo!"

Appearing at a large room, Ed felt the ghostly woman drop him and then lean over to stare him in the eyes. "It's your turn to die!" She laughed evilly and did what he was afraid of this whole time. She reached through his chest right to his heart…

Sorry it took so long. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter! Well, please review and tell me how I did. And most importantly, your opinion. I look forward to your reviews and I will update as soon as I can! Thanks: )


	11. Evil Surprise

Paranormal

Chapter 11: Evil Surprise

Edward let out a loud scream that echoed across the huge room that he and the ghost were contained her. He cringed and felt tears streaming down his face as he could feel her cold hand reaching inside of him, to his soul. He tried to move away, but pain coursed through his entire body, and he could feel constant cold throbbing. He then started to feel dizzy and screamed yet again when her fingers wrapped around something. He then watched in horror as she started to with drawl her hand from his chest.

Alphonse quickly jumped up and started to run to the end of the tunnel. He found the end and cursed himself that they were so close to safety. He climbed out of the mouth of the tunnel, searching for the spirit alchemist. "Cat!" He shrieked out to her, causing a deafening silence to take over the lot of military personnel. Then a head popped out from behind a building. It was Havoc. Al watched as he motioned for him to come to the building, so he ran to him. "What is it?" He looked him in the eyes. Havoc frowned and spoke quickly, knowing that time was becoming crucial. "Cat disappeared inside of the tunnel when you and Riza jumped in. You can't trust her Chief, she's not on our side, she's not on our side…"

Without warning Havoc dropped down to the ground with another word. Al dropped down next to him and turned him over on his backside. He gasped. Blood leaked from his mid back and dripped to the cold dirt beneath of him. Al stood and picked him up, running to another soldier. "Take care of him!" Then Al ran back to the tunnel, hoping he wasn't too late.

Roy opened his eyes. He moaned and looked at his surroundings. Everything was still blurry, but he could make out a blonde sitting next to him, waiting for him to rouse. "Riza?" He tried to sit up, but Riza put her hand on his chest. "You stay here, I have to find Edward." "Ed? Where did he go?" He rubbed his head and felt blood running down. He bit his tongue and stifled a yelp when he brushed his hand over the wound. Riza grabbed his hand and placed it on his chest. "Just stay here." Than she got up and, pulling out her gun, ran off into the darkened tunnel.

Roy closed his eyes. He was so confused. Last thing he knew, he was walking into the tunnel to find Ed himself, but then a shadow had cornered him, and then something hit him in the chest. He gasped as he then sat up, not being able to lay down on the job. He knew he had to find Ed, but how? He didn't even know what part of the tunnel he was at. Roy then turned his head at an ear splitting sound. A scream. "Ed?" He got to his knees, putting his hands on the wall to help himself stand. Another scream rang out, this time louder, causing him to wince with fear for the young alchemist.

Pushing himself up, Roy started to walk into the direction of the scream. Soon, he could feel his pace turn into a sprint, and he found himself running towards the pain stricken shrieks. "Edward, where are you?" He shouted, hoping the boy would answer. Silence came after his call, and all that could be heard was his own footsteps, heavily hitting the floor of the cave like scene. Roy stopped running and looked at what lay in front of him. "Great, a fork in the road." He sighed. "Now what?" He looked at both directions and tried to decide where to go, when another scream rang into his ears. This time closer, coming from the left side. He then wasted no time and took off down the tunnel, hoping that Ed could hold on just a bit longer.

Ed felt his throat close up on him, leaving nothing but air escaping his mouth. His voice had left him, and now all he could do was wait for death to come for him. The pain was unbearable, and he felt countless numbers of tears slide down his cheeks. He wanted to fall to the ground, away from the dead woman's grasp. He winced fiercely and wished that it would be all over when something had knocked him away from the woman's grip, sending him to fly across the room. He looked up and saw Cat upon the spirit, but something wasn't right. She was yelling at her. Cat was yelling at her for stealing the soul that _she_ needed. ed then felt his eyes widen as Cat glared at him, with evil glowing eyes...

Sorry this chapter is shorter than the last couple, but I haven't enough time to write anymore due to homework and I wanted to leave a little mystery behind it somewhere… Muhahahaha! Anyway, hope you enjoyed, please review and tell me how it was! Thanks a million!


	12. The Great Escape

Paranormal

Chapter 12: The Great Escape

"Who the hell are y-you?" Ed stuttered in pain, looking at Cat who was giving him and Aleera a glare. She then laughed. "Ah, you don't know me yet now do you?" She laughed cruelly, making him wince. "Allow me to introduce myself; I am Cat the Spirit Alchemist." Ed felt confused. "Y-you're a state alchemist?" He watched as she studied him and then looked at him in surprise. "I'm actually quite surprised you haven't even heard of me. I have heard of you many times." Ed laughed despite his pain. "Everybody's heard of me." He then coughed and spat out the red liquid that came up his throat. Cat laughed again. "Well, I see you don't really live up to your reputation, you won't even make it out of here alive, besides, and you're too small to be an alchemist."

Edward cringed and bit back his response, He then coughed again and this time felt a searing pain rip across his chest. Cat ran to him and threw something off of him. He turned to see Aleera. She had glowing red eyes and Cat did as well, both were fighting each other. Cat had turned into a ghostly looking form. They were arguing about who gets his soul. _This may be my only chance. I have to get out of here. _Watching the two spirits fight, he bit his tongue and started to crawl, trying to ignore his pain. He could feel blood leaking out of the side of his mouth and a numbing pain throbbing in his chest, and he had to stop and rest as he made his way across the dirt room. Something suddenly grabbed his nerves, causing him to scream so loud, it echoed off the tunnels that lay in front of him. He screamed again as something else had joined into the pain. HE then looked to see both spirits grabbing him, not allowing his escape.

Roy walked into a dark tunnel and followed what he thought the scream had come from. He then turned down a smaller, darker passage and looked to see nothing but wall. Suddenly another loud pitched scream came in front of him where the wall was. He jumped at the sound and noted it sounded like Ed, and that he was in a numerous amount of pain. He looked at the wall and before even knowing about what he was doing, he snapped his fingers, causing dirt to fly everywhere.

Riza heard the explosion and knew it was Roy. "I told him to stay!" She then started to run towards the sound. It didn't take her long to find where it had come from. She turned a corner and found herself looking at Roy who was staring at two ghosts who were staring at them who were floating above an unconscious Ed. She then saw Roy look at one of the ghosts. "What the hell are you doing Cat? Your suppose to help the military you serve!"

Cat looked at him and turned solid form as she lunged at him. He moved and snapped missing her and everyone else by just inches. As Cat lunged again, Roy couldn't move in time. She had out in front of her a sharp object that came out of nowhere, and thrust it into his stomach, both falling to the ground. Riza screamed in fright and shot Cat, hitting her spine, making her scream as well and land next to Roy. She then ran to him.

Feeling something pick him up, Ed opened his eyes and saw a mixture of glowing white and red pass over him. He focused his sight as quick as possible and felt all pain rush back to him. He felt physical and emotional collide as he saw the scene unfold. Cat had made a dagger out of thin air, stabbing it through Roy. He then watched Riza shoot her in the back and run to him, as he had staggering breath. He tried to get up to help, but he couldn't move. He couldn't even speak to those around him. He then saw Aleera rise up from the shadows, seeing her chance to take his soul.

Alphonse found the tunnel opening and ran through just as Aleera had plunged her hand into Ed's chest. He yelled at her to stop, but she continued, a wicked smile on her face. She then started to withdraw a glowing substance from his body. Ed started to go limp. "BROTHER!" Alphonse lunged and grabbed the oldest Elric away from the ghost. He then set him down and drew a transmutation circle. He then slammed his hands down, and a ghostly spike shot up thru Aleera, causing her to scream in agony. She then started to wither away, like dust blowing in the wind.

A moan sounded and then a scream as Al returned to his brother. He panicked suddenly at what was happening to his brother. Ed was shaking violently and bleeding fiercely from the mouth. He was fighting to stop, but couldn't. Al then felt himself go blank. He didn't know what to do or how to help his brother. He couldn't even move. "Alphonse!"

Snapping backwards, al saw Riza, tears streaming, she was standing next to Roy, who was propped up on her shoulder, unconscious. "Carry him, and I will get Ed, this place is gonna collapse!" She then ran to Edward and picked him up, running out of the chamber. Al then went to Mustang, carefully picking him up.

"Lieutenant." Ed whispered soft, making Riza look down as she was running towards the exit. "Don't speak your too weak." He coughed yet again, this time getting her attention. "We can't leave that girl back there." Riza stopped running and looked down at him. "What?" She looked at him confused. Ed nodded. "You have to get her out, no matter how guilty, she can't die like this." "If I go back, you won't make it out!" Ed pointed down where they had just come from. "Go!" Riza hesitated, but did as he said when she saw the determination flash in his eyes.

Seeing the light outside, Al ran and jumped out of the hole of the tunnel. HE then ran to Falman and Armstrong, setting down Roy and looking at them. "We need to get help for him before he dies." He looked desperately at the Colonel, who was lifeless. Falman bent down and checked for a pulse. "He might not make it to dawn." Someone than ran up from behind. Al turned to see Riza, who was carrying Cat. "Where's Ed!" Riza frowned as she dropped Cat to the ground. "He wouldn't let me bring him out here." She then ran back to the tunnel, trying to get inside to retrieve him. Al watched as she went to go back when a rumbling shook everyone off of their feet. Suddenly the tunnel had collapsed before their eyes, knowing that Ed was still inside.

Al screamed and ran to the collapsed tunnel, knowing that his brother was stuck in there. He dropped to his metal knees and started to dig when Riza had stopped him. He looked at her with desperate glowing eyes, hoping she would help him, but she only shook her head. "Al, he's gone." "NO!" He got away from her grasp and continued to dig when a weak voice came from the back of the rubble. Al looked up to see Ed lying on top of some dirt, piling on top of where he once was.

I hope you liked this chapter! Sorry it took so long to update by the way, time hasn't been fair. I will try to update sooner, but I won't make any promises. I plan to finish this story in the next few chapters, but for now, please review and tell me what you thought, Thanks!


	13. Loss

Paranormal

Chapter 13: Loss

Al ran to his older brother and saw as he came closer the poor shape he was in. When he stopped, he gently picked him up. Doing this, he saw that Ed was covered in dirt, blood dripping from his mouth and from other cuts, he had bruises and his automail arm was mangled.

Alphonse let out a whimper that echoed in his armor as he ran with him in his arms. "Hold on brother, your gonna make it." He reached the others as they gawked at the Elrics. Al felt enraged suddenly and stomped as he approached the military men. "Don't just stand there; get help for Edward and the Colonel!" For a moment all of them just stood there, but Armstrong then walked out of the crowd and took Ed, running to the nearest vehicle. Al followed him, holding the colonel as everyone else scrambled behind.

Roy felt himself moving. He cracked open his eyes and felt immediate pain flood thru his stomach, making him yelp. He then felt the warm liquid flow freely onto the rest of him. "Hold on Colonel." He looked to see a gray fuzzy figure running, carrying him somewhere. He recognized the voice but couldn't place his name. He felt his body going suddenly numb and closed his eyes. He could hear others creaming out his name then, but only one came to him that he remembered. "Riza" Then with the darkness closing in, he pictured Hawkeye, smiling at him, when in real life; her tears were flowing freely as she ran by Al's side to rush him to safety.

Riza watched as Roy faded and she screamed at him to wake up. She called him Colonel, than Mustang, than Roy, and nothing seemed to rouse him. She let her tears run down her cheek freely as he closed his eyes, whispering her name. She bawled and yelled for Al to go faster to the car, but she knew from her gut feeling that it was already too late to save the one she had always loved in her heart.

Reaching the car, Riza threw open the doors on both sides of the car, so that both injured alchemists could be placed inside. She than ran to the drivers side and yelled for Al to climb in. Before he could shut the door, she hit the gas and floored it, trying to buy some time.

A few hours had passed. Alphonse watched as the fire licked the logs in the fireplace of the waiting room. They had all reached the hospital a while ago, and recently his brother and Mustang were put in critical condition. He sighed and looked over to the other side of the room, where everyone from HQ was standing by. Riza was sleeping and could easily be seen with a tear streaked face. Falman, Fuery, and Armstrong were all discussing amongst each other. Havoc, which had been tended to earlier, also lay against the wall, sleeping with his mouth open. He wished he could sleep normally again, but he knew that even if he could, he wouldn't for the sake of Ed.

The doctor walked out of his office signaling everyone's attention. He cleared his throat and flipped thru some papers attached to a clipboard. "Well, lets see here, yes, here we go, Colonel Roy Mustang is currently stable and laying awake in his bed, so if you would like to visit him, go on to his room." Riza woke up and quickly stood from her sleeping position, running to the Colonels room. Al stared at the doctor. "Edward is also currently stable, and will be waking shortly." He turned to Al. "You should go wait inside of his room, he has been screaming your name in his sleep." With the news being said, the doc walked off to the other people waiting for him to tell what he knew.

Opening his eyes, Ed groaned with the soreness that was climbing all thru him. He looked to see the door to his room opening and he saw a blurry metal figure coming quickly towards him. "Ed!" "Alphonse?" As Al reached Ed, they gave hugs and then Al sat down on the chair next to his bed. Ed leaned back and looked down t his automail. "Dammit, Winry is gonna flip out!" He then swallowed hard and coughed, knowing that he had already upset his self. "Brother, why did you want Lieutenant to save Cat and not you?"

"She didn't deserve such a death, guilty or innocent; I won't let anyone die while I know. It isn't right and you know that." The youngest Elric bent down his head and nothing was said for a few minutes. The uncomfortable silence grew. A knock came at the door. The two looked back to see Winry. Ed smiled and wanted to get up to see her, but knew it wasn't a great thing to do. He was still very much sore and he felt somewhat sick. Winry smiled and a tear glistened in her eye. She ran to him and gave him a firm but gentle hug. He returned it after a moment's hesitation and then she let go, ending the embrace.

"Alphonse called a couple days back and told me what had happened. I came here as soon as I could." Ed felt himself grow sheepish, knowing what she would do next when she would find out what happened to his automail. "Ed, something wrong?" She stared into his golden eyes, making him blush. "Uh, Winry, I have some bad news. I kinda, um, b-broke my cough automail arm." A moment of silence filled the room. She said nothing to him, instead she just bent her head down.

Suddenly, a cold wrench came in contact with Ed's cheek, causing him to yelp. "Ouch, what the hell was that for? You are always trying to kill me with that stupid wrench!" "Well if you actually took better care of yourself, I wouldn't have to knock some sense into you, although it doesn't even help, considering there is nothing to knock sense into!" Ed shut his mouth, red in the face, angered that he had lost this ongoing battle. HE looked away from her as she did the same. A whimper escaped from her and she walked out of the room, angry at him and herself. Ed turned around in the bed and covered himself with the blankets, wanting as much privacy he could muster.

After about an hour, Winry came back in, finding the young alchemist fast asleep under the blanket, muttering to himself. She smiled warmly and laughed to herself. "You'll never change." "I don't think he would be Ed if he did." Winry turned around to see Al. He was sitting in the corner of the room, looking out the window. She smiled at him and walked over to him. She stopped in front of him and sat down. "Are you ok Al, your just staring off." The youngest Elric sighed and turned to face her.

"I just felt so helpless back at Fairwell; I couldn't even help my own brother." He looked away from her again and continued to stare at the window. She frowned. "You didn't do anything, and I am sure you helped Ed out as much as you could, I know you did." She smiled and stood up to look at Ed, who was lightly snoring. Al stood too and started to walk out of the room. "Im gonna see how the Colonel is doing." With that he walked out of the room, not another word said between the two.

It had been a couple of days and Ed was released from the hospital. He was glad too because he had become bored with just sleeping all day. He thought Roy would also be following him out to HQ but the doctors insisted that he stay at least another day. So he walked out alone. "Just in time, I have to meet Al and Winry in the main park." Ed started to run when suddenly an intercom could be heard from inside of the large white building behind him. "All nurses repot to room 336! Report to this room immediately!" He listened and repeated this in his mind when a bell rang off in his head. "That's Mustang's room!" Spinning on his heels, Ed bolted back into the building forgetting about the park.

Reaching the front of Roy's room, Ed found Winry and Al already there, looking into the room. He ran to their sides. "What's going on?" He panted and tried to catch his breath. "The Colonel started to shake and he was vomiting blood." Al said this with urgency, as if it could have never waited. Ed peaked into the window to see the nurses and the doctor rushing around, trying to find the right equipment to hook up. Ed than spotted someone familiar. Riza was standing by the side of the bed, holding Roy's hand, and calming him down. She was crying and he could see why. "The Colonel's heart rate was starting to speed up, but shortly after it became slower and than stopped completely.

Riza screamed for Roy to wake up, to open his eyes, but he did nothing, but lay there in the bed. His hand then loosened on hers and fell to the bed. A nurse took her mask off. "Call the time, doctor?" The doc nodded. He cleared his throat. "Time of death, 3:09 p.m."

Sorry I have been taking so long to write the chapters of my stories, but I have been so busy that I haven't found the time. I recently got back from Vegas from a singing competition. Well, anyway, I hope you liked the chapter, even though the ending is sad, but please tell me what you though and please review. There is probably going to only be one more chapter to this story and then it will finally be done. Thanks a lot, please review!


	14. Epilogue: Return From the Dead

Paranormal

Epilogue: Return From The Dead

The funeral seemed to stretch on for hours. People from the military were mixed with friends and family, going and saying respects to the Colonel. Ed laughed as he thought this. "You're not even a Colonel anymore. Brigadier General Mustang. Look at that, you got your promotion after all." He was surprised as he let a tear fall down his cheek. He didn't realize how much of a friend Roy had been, despite the rude remarks.

Winry came up from behind Ed and took his hand, squeezing it gently. He looked up and she smiled at an attempt to lift his spirits. She stopped when she saw the look that was on his face. "It was my fault Winry. I should have gotton up to fight. If I did he could be standing here. I should be the one in the casket, not him." He let another tear fall down his face.

Winry looked at Ed with pity and gave him a gentle hug. "Don't say that Ed, it wasn't your fault at all. You did the best you could, its not your fault those dead people wanted you for your power and strong will. Just be happy that he isn't suffering anymore and that he can finally rest from all of his troubles." She gave him another smile and then leaned over, giving him a brush on the lips. To her surprise he returned it. "Brother?" Alphonse seemed to appear at a bad moment and seemed stunned.

"Yeah?" Al walked over. He had wanted to show respects for the Brigadier by painting his armor black, but nobody thought that was a good idea. "Let's go, they're lowering the casket now." Edward nodded and the two brothers started to walk. Winry sighed. She then heard Ed calling after her.

The dark tunnels in Fairwell glistened in the darkness. The men that were cleaning it up jumped into the opening tunnel. As they walked down it, they felt shivers run up their spines. "Hey Jack, tell me why we volunteered for this again?" "So we can earn a little cash, what's wrong anyway, you scared?" Jack laughed and the other man glared at him. "That's not funny." "Aw, come on Steve, lighten up. Its not like something is gonna pop out and take you." Jack laughed again, Steve ignoring him this time. Both men continued to walk until they came across a room. Jack went to the opening and gasped. "Steve, look at this." He said this so soft that Steve barely heard what he said.

"What is it?" Jack shook his head. "I don't know, but I think something is in there." "Quit messing around, its not funny anymore!" "I'm not joking with you anymore, there is seriously…" Jack stopped talking and his face was suddenly horror struck. Steve stepped away from him as he burst into flames. Not thinking about it twice, Steve turned around and was about to run when someone seemed to step out right in front of him. "W-who the hell are you?"

The man he was looking at seemed to glow a fluorescent blue. He smiled wickedly at Steve. He then noticed that he was wearing a military uniform. The glowing man raised his ghostly looking hand and placed it into a snapping position. "I'm the Flame Alchemist." With that, he snapped his fingers, sending Steve into flames.

Well, I have finally come to an end of my story Paranormal. I really hope all of you have enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I just want to thank all of my reviewers who took the time to read it and tell me what they thought. Thank you all. Oh, and another thing, there will be a sequel, so look for Supernatural. I will start it when I finish a couple of my other stories. Well, please review my last chapter and tell me what you thought. Once again thanks for reading!


End file.
